1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to cribs, and more particularly to canopy cribs having dome-shaped and so-called fluted dome canopies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Canopy cribs for babies have become very popular with parents. There are many different types of canopy cribs distinguished by the type of canopy being used. Canopies may be of a variety of different shapes, two of which have become particularly popular. These are the canopy having a convex structure similar to a dome, and one having a type of inverted dome (or so-called fluted dome) which has a concave outwardly surface. The canopy assembly is typically made of a cloth material that is given a convex or concave appearance by an underlying frame structure. A conventional technique for implementing the dome canopy is described and illustrated in the section of a brochure entitled, xe2x80x9cRound Dome Bedding Assemblyxe2x80x9d for canopy cribs produced by Little Miss Liberty of Beverly Hills of Burbank, Calif. The conventional dome canopy is assembled by connecting a number of curved arms to a central hub on one end and to a circular canopy base on another end. The lower end of each arm is strapped to the canopy base using a hook and loop fastener. Although such a structure adequately performs that task of providing a frame for a dome canopy, it is desirable to obtain a more efficient technique for implementing the dome canopy, namely one that will reduce manufacturing costs. In addition, given the popularity of the concave or fluted dome canopy illustrate in the section of the same brochure entitled, xe2x80x9cFluted Dome Bedding Assembly,xe2x80x9d it would also be desirable that the components used for implementing the concave canopy be interchangeable with those required for the dome canopy.
Accordingly, an embodiment of the invention is directed at a canopy assembly whose components can be used for both a dome canopy and a concave canopy. The basic embodiment of the dome canopy assembly includes a hub having a side surface, a bottom surface, and a number of hub openings arranged on the side surface. A canopy base has a number of canopy base openings therein. A number of curved arms are connected between the hub and the canopy base. Each of the curved arms has a convex surface opposite a concave surface. An upper protrusion is formed on an upper end of the arm and a lower protrusion is formed on the lower end of the arm. The upper protrusion of each arm mates with a respective one of the hub openings on the side surface of the hub, while the lower protrusion of each arm mates with a respective one of the canopy base openings, such that the convex surface of each arm faces outwards from the canopy assembly and thus provides the structure needed for a dome canopy. These arms can also be used to form a concave canopy.
In another embodiment of the invention as a concave canopy assembly, a number of hub openings are arranged on the bottom surface of the hub. The openings in the canopy base face into the crib assembly, such that when the lower protrusion of each arm mates with the canopy base opening and the upper protrusion mates with a hub opening in the bottom surface of the hub, with the concave surface of each arm facing outwards, a concave canopy is formed.
These as well as other features and advantages of different embodiments of the invention will be more apparent by referring to the claims, written description, and drawings below.